


Closing Arguments

by malevolent_muse



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Lawyer Boyfriends, Legal Drama, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolent_muse/pseuds/malevolent_muse
Summary: Sonny Carisi is conflicted about the outcome of a court case.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Closing Arguments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoadrunnerGER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadrunnerGER/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inadvertent Findings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205668) by [malevolent_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolent_muse/pseuds/malevolent_muse). 



> For RoadRunnerGER: A belated Birthday Present

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/50836284016/in/dateposted-public/)

Standing at the top of the courthouse steps, Sonny Carisi heaved a sigh as he looked out across the square. As much as a breath of fresh air revived him, he could dismiss the misgivings he had about exiting the building.

"Hey," Barba said, pulling Carisi's attention away with a friendly pat on the back, "let's go."

"We shouldn't be leaving," Carisi replied as he watched the assistant district attorney begin to descend the steps.

Pausing in his stride and turning around, Barba remarked, "Detective, the court is in recess. And I need some coffee. You coming or not?"

Hesitant, Carisi shifted nervously.

"Sonny," Barba practically barked, "come on."

Reluctantly, Carisi followed. His, and the rest of the Special Victim's Unit, efforts for the past month had been focused on not only finding probable cause for arresting Major Simmons but ensuring he would be convicted as well. It wasn't every day that a humble NYPD officer was permitted to pursue a case against a high ranking military member. Consequently, this case could make or break Carisi's career. A lot was riding on the court's ruling.

His mind was churning over potential scenarios of how the day might play out, and Carisi hardly noticed where he was going as he trailed behind Barba. It seemed as though the prosecutor was hardly bothered as he nonchalantly stopped at a food cart and ordered a coffee.

"Do you want anything?" Barba asked. "My treat."

When Carisi did not immediately respond, he pressed again.

"Carisi, can I get you something?"

"No, Counselor," he replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'm fine."

Handing over a few paper bills to the vendor as Barba graciously accepted the paper cup filled with the steaming beverage.

"Come," the ADA said, grabbing the detective by the elbow and pulling him alongside him, "let's go for a walk."

Grumbling, Carisi relented and fell in step with Barba.

Taking a tentative sip of his drink first, Barba asked, "Do you want to tell me what is bothering you? This case is rock solid. There is no need to act like a nervous nelly. I've got this. Or do you not have confidence in my ability to try this case?"

"No, that's not it," Carisi answered.

"Then what is it?"

Finding himself unable to put it into words, the junior detective held off from answering.

"Sonny," Barba pushed again, "what is it?"

"I'm worried what will happen when you win this case."

"I'm paid to win cases, not to lose them. And why would you be worried? Do you think Simmons would retaliate against me or SVU?"

"No," Carisi mumbled. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

Glancing around to see who was around them, Carisi didn't want anyone overhearing what he was about to say.

"If you win this case, Counselor, it would make it very difficult for me to justify to myself, or anyone else for that matter, the reasons why I want to leave the NYPD."

"You want to leave SVU?" Barba questioned, a stunned hesitation to tone.

"No," Carisi replied emphatically. "But I also pursued a law degree for a reason. And now that I've passed the bar, the reality of leaving a secure job to barrel headfirst into the unknown is terrifying. Additionally, attaching this high-profile conviction to my record as an officer and justifying a departure becomes more difficult."

"I'm confused," Barba quipped. "You say you don't want to leave SVU. But from the sounds of it, you also think you should. What are you so conflicted about?"

Stopping in his tracks, Carisi eyed the shorter man. Barba's bright eyes were keen with interest below his hooded brow, as the occasional fleck of gray in a sea of dark brown hair glinted in the sun. Though there was an age difference between them, Carisi couldn't help but feel a strong emotional connection to the ADA.

"If I stay at SVU, Rafa," he finally admitted, "we can't be together."

Sighing, Barba rolled his eyes and said, "Oh," before walking away.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" Carisi replied, quick to catch up with the prosecutor.

"You're being dramatic for no damn reason," Barba retorted. "We're together now, and it has had no impact on your standing within your unit. In fact, and I am one-hundred percent positive about this, it would also not have any impact if you allowed us to be open about our relationship."

"You're not a cop," Carisi explained. "You have no idea how gay men are treated within the NYPD."

"Please," Barba scoffed. "As if being an openly queer man in any government job is easy."

"It would be a lot easier if I quit SVU and pursued a career as an attorney."

"Listen, Sonny, if that's what you want to do, I'll support you. But if you're going to stay with SVU, if you find your work as a detective fulfilling, I am willing to support you in that decision as well. But if your justification for leaving a job you love is because you want to come out of the closet, then I'm not okay with that. And, I'm telling you, Liv will understand. She will be your biggest ally. With her on your side, the rest of the team will fall in line."

"I'm just...," Carisi said with trepidation, "I'm just not ready yet."

Resting his hand on his boyfriend's arm, Barba gave it a tentative squeeze and replied, "I know, Sonny. I know. And it's okay."

Hanging his head, Carisi blinked away the moisture that had gathered in the corners of his eyes. He should be more careful about bringing up this sort of subject, especially in public.

"You hungry, Detective?" Barba asked, resuming the facade of professionalism. "Let me buy you a hotdog."

A smile colored Carisi's lips as he replied, "I thought you hated hot dogs. You said they are disgusting because they're made from the least appetizing parts of a pig."

"And I stand by that assessment. However, a Staten Island boy like you isn't bothered by such inconsequential facts, are you?"

"Well," Carisi admitted, his stomach growling, "it's better than relying on chemical stimulates like caffeine to get you through the day."

Rolling his eyes in response once more, Barba led the detective over to a nearby food cart.

"One hotdog, please," Barba said, pulling out his wallet. "Mustard and onions only."

"How did you know?" Carisi asked.

"I pay attention," Barba returned with a wink, taking the paper encased snack and handing it off to his boyfriend.

Somewhat placated, Sonny took a bite and savored the rich flavors washing over his palate. Next to him, Barba sipped at his coffee and glanced down at his watch.

"Hurry up, detective, we've got to get going. I don't want to make a bad last impression showing up late for closing arguments."

Nodding, Carisi took a bigger bite as he and Barba began to walk back towards the courthouse. Chewing quickly as they went, he swallowed. However, the detective soon figured out that that particular bite was a bit too big. Coughing against the food lodged in his throat, dread washed over Carisi as he realized it was stuck.

The remains of his food dropped to the ground as Carisi stopped in his tracks. Reaching up to tug at his collar, his eyes went wide.

Having noticed the discarded hotdog, Barba turned to look at his detective.

"Carisi, you okay?"

Sonny shook his head 'no' as he was unable to speak.

Quick to action, Barba's cup of coffee was hastily discarded on the ground, its contents splashing on the pavement. After placing a hand on the detective's chest, the ADA held Carisi steady as he placed coordinated blows across the detective's back.

"Sonny!" the prosecutor said as he tried to prevent his boyfriend from choking to death.

When his actions did not result in the food becoming dislodged, Barba had no other choice but to get behind Carisi. Placing his hands together in a fist, he performed a couple of abdominal thrusts.

Sputtering, the bit of hot dog flew from his throat and landed on the asphalt in front of them with a soft splat.

"He okay?" a passerby inquired.

"He's fine," Barba replied as he gently patted the detective on his back.

Still partial doubled over, his hands on his knees, Carisi attempted to recapture his breath. When finally he straightened back up, he was met with the very concerned face of his boyfriend.

"You okay, Sonny?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit of a scare."

"You're scared? I just nearly killed my boyfriend after buying him a dangerous hotdog and then outing him by dry humping him in public."

Rolling his eyes, Carisi smacked Barba jovially in the chest and replied, "Come on, Rafael. You said you didn't want to be late for closing arguments."


End file.
